Le Bureau du FanService
by Saraadvg
Summary: Tous les ans ils se réunissent et travaillent d'arrache pied pour une seule mission.. rendre vos pairings réels ... le bureau du FanService, là où tous, oui tous vos ships prennent vie !
1. Os - Le Bureau du FanService

Le bureau du FanService Summary: Tous les ans ils se réunissent et travaillent d'arrache pied pour une seule mission.. rendre vos pairings réels ... le bureau du FanService, là où tous, oui tous vos ships prennent vie !

"Bon, ça suffit les gars, le comeback est dans 1mois il nous faut une ligne directrice !  
\- Non mais YiChen c'est joli !  
\- Arrête, tout le monde sait que YiChen ça existe pas, c'est ChenLay point barre.  
\- ChenLay, ChenLay bien sûr ! Dans ce cas tu mets Chen en dominant toi ?  
\- Et bah... pourquoi pas hein .. ! C'est.. rafraîchissant !

Directeur du Fanservice, Marc s'arrachait les cheveux. Pourquoi Marc.. ? Non, non, il était bien coréen mais il en avait marre qu'on écorche son nom tous les jours et puisque cet imbécile d'idol s'évertuait à l'appeler Marc tout le temps.. et bien c'était resté.

Il était en charge du Fanservice et c'était bien assez de travail et d'inquiétude pour qu'il ne se préoccupe que secondairement de son appellation. Mon dieu comment allait-il mettre fin à cette satanée réunion. Il devait donner un dossier complet au manager d'Exo dans moins d'une semaine et il n'avait encore rien.. enfin presque.. il avait un débat sur le ChenLay.. euh le YiChen... Bref, un pairing.

 _Son job? Le dossier... Comment vous n'avez pas encore suivit?_ Le Fanservice et bien c'est juste le paradis petit poney de tout les fans de kpop du monde entier.. enfin pour Exo et la SM. C'est le bureau qui se charge saison après saison de décider quels sont les pairings à l'honneur et quelle place marketing leur donner. En un mot c'est le bureau qui décide que Sehun est en charge du "time stop" dans Exo'luXion et qui lui dit de faire un ChanBaek tout les 6 concerts et un Xuimin 50% du temps. _Oui, vous avez bien comprit.. ce sont ces gens qui ont pensé à dire à Kyungsoo de sourire niaisement à chaque fois qu'il aide Nini à enlever sa combi nounours, et à lui interdire les talonnettes pour être sûr que la différence avec Chanyeol soit toujours d'au moins 15cm.. (c'est plus mignon)_. Le Fanservice c'est l'aboutissement de tous les espoirs des fangirls et fanboys.. c'est là où tous les ships.. tous les ships, sont conçus et planifiés pour être réels un jour.

Enfin, pour ceux qui y travaille cela ressemble plus, à des heures passées à consulter les fanfics, blogs et sites non officiels pour observer les tendances et réaliser des stats. C'est d'interminables coups de fil aux vendeurs pour les convaincre que les paires de chaussettes uniques sont out et que le in maintenant c'est la chaussette couple (si si je vous jure.. des shipsettes.. pour tout les goûts HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiBaek, SuLay..) Mais surtout, pour chaque début de saison, le Fanservice c'est LE DOSSIER. Le saint graal des managers !

Ce livre d'or est réalisé entièrement par le groupe du Fanservice et recense tous les chiffres obtenus et donne la teneur de la prochaine saison. Afin de satisfaire aux mieux tous les fans, les shippeurs ( _oui ils ont décidé de ce surnoms et non pas shippeurs arrête de shipper.. parce que Arrêter de shipper ? Duh_ ). Donc les shippeurs précisent quels sont les pairings les plus à la mode et donnent des consignes de la conduite à tenir.

Ainsi, 2016 avait été décrétée comme l'année Chansoo. Le marketing avait mis le paquet pour mettre en valeur ce couple.. ce qui a donné lieu à ces merveilleuses scènes où Chanyeol enlace un squishy Kyungsoo et provoque les froncements de sourcils de Baekhyun. C'était l'année où on avait décidé du concept Daddy sexy.. _oui oui daddy sexy ! Quoi ? Xuimin's abs.. je dois vraiment préciser..._ On avait mis le pacquet pour rendre les moins sex.. plus .. sex ( _quoi ? Mais non je fixe pas Suho_ ). On a aussi enfin décidé de donner quelques lignes à Sehun mais bon pour le drama on se tâte encore.. _bah à part la "bitch du quartier qui tente désespérément mais n'arrive jamais à voler le mec de la main lead" bah franchement on voit pas ce qu'on pourrait lui filer.._

Bref l'année 2016 avait été pas trop mal et ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Mais 2017 avait déjà commencée et le nouveau comeback approchait.. Quel couple favoriser, quelles démarches marqueting adopter ?

Le gros débat de cette année c'était ... _mais non pas le choix du nom du ChenLay_ ... _euh Kim Jongday - Zhang Yixing !_ y a plus préoccupant, ils sont même pas dans le quadrilatère d'or.. _ce que c'est ?_ Bah le quadrilatère c'est Kai - Chanyeol - Baekhyun - Kyungsoo ; les 4 sont interchangeables, hyper populaires et multi personnalité. On peut tout leur faire.. passer du Nini avec Kyungsoo au Daddy Kim avec Baek ou Satansoo avec Chanyeol au Squishy avec Jongin.. ces 4 là c'est jackpot, peut importe le concept, le pairing ou le design vestimentaires ils seront toujours hyper vendeur ( _après tout ils ont bien réussit survivre aux désastre vestimentaire de Wolf_ ) ! Qu'est-ce que Marc les aiment c'est 4 là ! Non eux c'est pas le problème, on a toujours une idée en poche. Le problème c'est les 5 autres.. quoi faire de ceux là ? Avec le départ des 3 traîtres chinois, on a était obligé de faire un threesome si on voulait pas se retrouver avec un célibataire sur les bras. Bon après,... la carrière chinoise de Yixing arrangeait plutôt bien les choses, on tombait sur un compte rond ! Malheureusement les 4 restants.. bah ils étaient pas romantiquement vendables.. Le XuiChen à la rigueur avait des adeptes fidèles mais le SeSu ? c'était plus difficile ! De toute façon ça avait beau faire presque 3 ans personne n'était décidé à prononcer le divorce du HunHan..

Du coup, grand débat ... le Crossover ! _Yep ! Vous avez bien entendu !_ Depuis quelques semaines on se demandait si l'idée ce serait pas de les coupler avec un autre groupe.. pour les rendre plus bankable quoi ? Alors bien sûr on avait pensé à BTS .. _bah oui forcément ! Girlsband, What ? pouha ! Nope nope.. non mais c'est pas des perverses nos fans, non mais voyons !_ _Nous on mélange pas les sexes.. et puis quoi encore?_ Non les BTS c'était le bon plan, ils étaient dans le top des charts donc niveau popularité : au top ! et puis ça permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups en finissant la guegerre Army-L, ou est-ce que c'était Exo-L-Army ?... enfin bref : de calmer les élans sauvages et la maltraitance des pauvres claviers pour les Exo-L et Army.

Le problème c'est que tout le monde était pas forcément chaud pour l'idée. On a tenté des pilotes (Baek-Tae ; Chan-Jibooty .. euh Jimin ( _hum_ )) et on avait eu des réponses très positives mais aussi une recrudescence de mouvement haineux. Même au sein du bureau, le staff était divisé. Les anciens avaient la nostalgie du TruePairing et voulaient favoriser les ForeverAfter .. les intemporels quoi ! KaiSoo, ChanBaek .. et voyaient d'un assez mauvais œil le petit TaeTae ; et d'un autre côté les newbies (qui étaient souvent des Army aussi) étaient tout excités d'imaginer des match pairing de bracelet et pull entre Jin et Sehun pour lancer les rumeurs. Ah le mutifadom était en train de signer la fin de la paix du royaume petit-poney !

Marc en était là dans ces élucubrations quand il se décida à reprendre son royaume en main. Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque et vite !  
\- Bon les gars, j'ai bien comprit que le ChenL.. le Chen et Lay vous habite particulièrement et ne vous inquiétez pas, il est au programme, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait avancer étape par étape.

Il prit une grande inspiration et claqua son classeur sur la table en voyant les deux zigotos du fond se donner des coups de coude "tu vois c'est ChenLay, c'est la base ! c'est ce qui vient naturellement !" ; "Mais n'importe quoi ! Chen est même pas dominant pour le Baozi, tu veut pas non plus le voir dominer MagicLay"

\- On reprendra ces points plus tard, mais pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Je n'ai pas pu lier avec le Fanservice de Big Hit alors pour le crossover on va, non non ne soufflaient pas, on ne va pas le faire maintenant.. mais j'ai des des petites idées pour l'album de Noël, on verra ça plus tard. En attendant, il faut se concentrer sur le concert. Yulgi quels sont les chiffres ?

\- Ok, hum pour le quadrilatère d'or, bon on est pas mal. Toujours de bon chiffres : les achats sont bon, beaucoup de fanfictions, les hashtags fleurissent. Individuellement on peut quand même remarquer une baisse du KaiSoo, surtout en faveur du ChanSoo. Le KaiBaek c'est pas mal, ça marche particulièrement bien en Europe et Amérique du Sud. Le ChanBaek par contre c'est la folie internationale ; les gens adooore, et du coup je me disais que..  
\- Non, non Yulgi les avis c'est pour plus tard, la coupe Marc. NaeSun les autres ?

\- Oui, oui. Alors on a un regain du SeKai, le XiuChen c'est constant. Par contre on perd complètement Suho, là je sais pas.. il a coulé Kris, il fait s'exiler Lay, il nous freine Sehun.. franchement je sais pas avec qui le mettre.. Hum oui enfin", elle se reprend en voyant le regard noir de Marc, "Suho c'est pas bon quoi. Après le ChenLay (elle tire la langue à son collègue) marche plutôt bien, vrai regain en Chine, pas très étonnant. Les shiphoodies se sont multipliés, on a des demandes de chansons en duo en croissance, .. franchement top on devrait mettre l'accent dessus.

\- ok donc pour les ships rien de nouveau ? Pas de gros coup de cœur ? Nam ?  
\- Non pas de nouveaux couples coup de cœur, les gens restent assez fidèles. On a trouvé des traces de XuiBaek, KrisSoo, LuHo, .. les outsiders quoi. Mais c'est hyper restreint et la plupart du temps si on a des fanfics dessus c'est dans le cadre du challenge 66, du coup pas de vrai marché .

Marc souffle.

\- Ok donc si je vous suit on lance pas de nouveaux pairing phare cette année? Seo tu as regardé les vidéos youtubes ? Dans le top on a quoi ?  
\- Juste les Foreverever boss. On a pas une représentation de tous les Outsiders. Mais honnêtement je vois quand même de l'avenir pour certains. Dans l'alternative Golden (ceux dans le quadrilatère d'or mais qui ont moins de succès : BaekSoo et ChanKai .. _Ouais ils ont voulut faire une sous partie pour ça, faut pas chercher.._ ) je pense que sérieusement on peut tenter de renforcer le ChanKai. Y a un bon potentiels grafique avec les dramas. J'ai pas mal de MV romancées qui reprennent les images de Missing 9, Choco Bank, 7 First Kisses, J'ai épousé une anti-fan. Y a moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. En plus ils ont été tout les deux plus présent dans l'album de Noël, et ils sont souvent associés dans les demande de sous-groupe avec Sehun. Le ChanKai honnêtement y a moyen de le sortir. Après dans les outsiders j'ai un bon rating aussi pour le XuiBaek. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble dans le CBX c'est un gros avantage. Vu qu'on a le XuiChen a côté on peut se lancer sur un marketing Love Triangle franchement patron moi c'est les deux que je sens bien.

Marc réfléchi.

\- Hum.. sortir de nouveaux outsiders ? Ça fait un moment c'est vrai. C'est une prise de risque mais bon ça peut être pas mal.

Marc se décide.

\- Bon ok, j'ai les chiffres devant moi. La direction SM nous demande de limiter le nombre de pairings. Ils ont décidé de pas lancer un nouveau sous-groupe cette années, les membres ont un programme extra-exo assez chargé du coup ils repoussent. Ils ont un peu peur que l'éclatement des idols fasse peur au fan et qu'ils perdent même des stans. Du coup ils veulent programmer une ligne directrice très unifiée. Ils veulent qu'on se recentre sur le groupe des neuf et qu'on mettent en avant le côté nostalgie. Ca fait 5 ans et ils souhaitent que la relation fan-membre et le fanservice soient centraux. Au vu des stats je pense qu'une continuité des Foreverever s'impose, c'est les chouchous, les gens vont aimer. Après si on veut faire un peu de buzz et montrer un peu d'originalité on peut valoriser deux nouveaux pairings, ça vous va ?

Quelques hochements de tête.

\- Avant de choisir les individuels, on va voter pour les couples ok ? Sortez vos Exo'bowls ?"

Le bureau du FanService avait longtemps hésité sur la manière de procéder aux votes. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir recourir à de nombreux débats au sein de l'équipe et donc avoir un système équitable qui leur permettrait de trancher. On avait pensé à un vote à coup de lampe Exo allumée ou non mais pour les pairings c'était pas assez visuels et ça prenait trop de temps de tous les citer en demander de gens de voter oui ou non pour les 66 pairings. Du coup on avait confectionné - enfin NaeSun avait confectionné, parce que Exo c'était un peu sa vie et ça la derangeait pas de passer des nuits blanches dessus - des polymorphes, sortes de boules à 12 côtés. On choisissait la face voulue et on la glissait dans des encoches. Un des pans de murs du bureau avait était aménagé : les 12 True Exo y était représenté avec une glissière en dessous où on faisait coulisser les boules. Oui un peu comme un puissance 4 géant. Ainsi il était bien plus facile de visualiser les pairings qui ressortaient le plus. C'était un système qui marchait bien et qui avait même été repris pour d'autres groupes.

Les membres du Bureau sortirent donc de sous leur bureau, les grandes boîtes qui contenaient leurs 12 boules et commencèrent à établir leurs pairings. Chacun d'entre-eux avaient 1 boule rubis, 1 boule rose, 3 boules doré et 7 en argent. Leur vote étaient hiérarchique, l'Exo'bowl rubis était pour leur biais pairing. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu inutile puisqu'elle signifiait le pairing ultimate de chacun des membres du bureau. Elle ne changeait jamais de propriétaire, enfin en théorie. La rose était pour le couple coup de cœur. Éphémère ses propriétaires changeaient selon les saisons. Venaient ensuite les dorés pour les favoris et les argentées pour le reste.

Par habitude, chacun alla d'abord placer sa boule rubis. C'était Sehun pour NaeSun et elle alla la placer sous Luhan (le HunHan ne devait pas mourir pour elle). Yulgi donna sa voix XiuChen, Nam quand à lui était un inconditionnel du KaiSoo, il plaça donc Kai en dessous de Kyungsoo. Cela n'avait pas était véritablement établi mais tout le monde savait que celui qui avait le visage sur la boule était généralement le dominé, on le plaçait quand même en dessous de l'affiche de son compagnon. Seo et son frère jumeau Neo se battirent pour placer avant l'autre ChanBaek pour l'un ou BaekYeol pour l'autre. Les deux rageant mutuellement que Chan ou Baek n'étaient respectivement que des puppies et que c'était impossible qu'ils soient dominants. RaIm observait la scène en se disant qu'à se rythme là, étant deux puppies tout mignon tout doux, ils ne risquaient pas de nous faire des pups, et elle donna sa voix à KaiBaek.

Les votes suivant furent bien moins convenus, suivant les préférences du moment chacun distribuèrent leurs crush. Seo et Yulgi continuèrent à se battre entre le YiChen ou ChenLay. RaIm se rua sur le ChanSoo, son crush depuis près de deux ans. Elle avait méticuleusement porté et conçu le projet pour qu'il soit commercialisé en 2016. Sa fierté, une fois fait ne s'estompa pas et elle était toujours amoureuse comme au premier jour de son pairing. Nam et Neo hésitèrent plus logement avant de favoriser le Chanhun pour le premier et le XuiBaek pour le second. NaeSun décida quand à elle de soutenir le ChenLay. Les boules dorés et argentée suivirent progressivement remplissant le mur de diverses couleurs.

Une fois chaque boules disposée, Mark prit de la hauteur et monta les quelques marches qui séparaient son bureau de ceux de ses collègues. Il s'adossa à sa table de travail pour avoir le mur Exo'Love bien en vu et commença à noter les chiffres sur son calepin.

Le choix de nouveau pairing ne se faisait pas uniquement sur les chiffres prélevés des fanbases, ni sur les volontés propres des shippeurs. Le dossier se devait d'être le plus pragmatique possible. Tous les membre du bureau étaient des passionnés, même Mark. Ils avaient obtenus leurs postes blood, sweat and tears, en prouvant qu'ils étaient bels et bien amoureux de leurs 12 anges mais qu'ils savaient aussi faire leur travail dans le plus grand professionnalisme. Les épreuves d'entrée avaient été hardu et chaque remplacement ou nécéssité d'embauche donnait lieu à de véritable rallye olympiques où les candidats prouvaient leur détermination et passion. Ils avaient eux même rédigé des fanfictions (l'épreuve étant de rendre réel le ship qu'ils aimaient le moins), présenté des powers-points et vidéo rendant grâce au pouvoir marketing du groupe ou encore démontré leur connaissance sur les membres mais aussi sur leurs fans. Ils étaient des fans hardcore mais des fans pragmatiques. Ils savaient que leur métier était de promouvoir la réussite du groupe autant au national qu'à l'international. Ils ne laissaient jamais leurs désirs personnels prendre le devant dans leur choix et pensaient Exo avant fangirl ou fanboy.

Mark savait donc que c'était avec justesse que les membres de son équipe avaient fait leur choix. Il savait que pour la réussite d'un comeback, les chiffres du plus grand nombre étaient essentiels mais il accordait 50% du choix final à l'instinct de ses collaborateurs. Après tout ils constituaient ceux qui les connaissaient le mieux, professionnellement. Ils avaient, par exemple, été en pleine mesure de déterminer au lancement du groupe que même si le KriSoo était l'un des pairings les plus demandé par les chiffres, il ne serait pas celui qui aurait leur accord. Connaissant un peu la personnalité des membres pour - _allhélouia et au bonheur_ \- les avoir rencontré en diverses occasions, ils savaient que Kris et Kyungsoo étaient bien trop mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour jouer les tourtereau sur scène avec conviction. Kris n'avait pas caché la réticence que lui inspirait une quelconque romance avec le jeune homme. Ainsi, le bureau du Fanservice avait su, avec sagesse, refuser la mise en réalité de ce ship. Dieu sait pourtant que Yulgi était une hardcore du KriSoo.

Aiguisant son regard à distinguer les nuances de couleurs et les visages souriants sur les Exo'bowls, Marc notait méthodiquement les chiffres ressortant. Ses collègues faisant de même, c'est à coup d'Exo plushies que Yulgi surmonta sa défaite en frappant Seo, "Yah ! ChenLay est une abomination !". Cependant le jeune homme n'étant pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, c'est avec un sourire triomphant collé au visage qu'il savoura la victoire - écrasante - de son pairing et se défendit en brandissant le drapeau "We are one" comme bouclier.

Les chiffres n'étaient pas unanimes mais ils étaient parlant. Les travailleurs du bureau du FanService en savaient assez sur le marché Exo pour comprendre - sans avoir à se livrer à des calculs savants - quels allaient être les chouchous de l'année 2017 .. et ils s'en réjouissaient d'avance.  
Marc tira un trait sur sa feuille sous la dernière ligne de chiffre et replaça son calepin sur la table. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa un peu plus à son bureau. Ses collègues montèrent lentement les marches qui les séparaient et vinrent le rejoindre devant le tableau Exo'Love. Ils se tournèrent vers leur supérieur qui hocha la tête portant sur son visage un petit sourire satisfait. "Ainsi, les voilà nos Exo'couple de 2017 ?.. Hum.. oui, ils sont parfaits" !  
Le moment était certes anodins et même si leurs disputes reprendraient plus tard, ils étaient tous en ce moment heureux d'être parvenu à une nouvelle séléction qui - ils en étaient certains - plairaient aux fans.  
Ils ne restaient plus qu'à en informer les Exo eux-même.. certains allaient être surpris.

****  
J'ai pas mal d'idée pour une (potentielle) suite mais je préfère mettre celle-ci en One-Shot au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de la rédiger. Je pensais parler ensuite du choix du concept, des personnalités individuelles à mettre en avant et peut-être ... la discussion Bureau FanService/Exo (/managers) ..  
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par commentaire ! Ce serait grandement apprécié .. :) *Blowing Exo'Love kisses*


	2. Os - Don't mess up my ship

_Don't mess up my ship_

Novembre, quelle idée de choisir un mois aussi froid pour lancer un comeback ? Marc remonte son col tandis qu'il grimpe les marches le menant au bâtiment de la SM. 2018 approchait de son terme et il était temps maintenant de préparer _Don't mess up my tempo_ avec les bons pairings. Il avait été contacté trois semaines plus tôt pour réaliser le dossier du prochain album. Les équipes allaient toutes se rassembler en une grande réunion et il devait dresser un portrait des ships attendu par les fans afin que les autres équipes se coordonnent.

En soi, cette mission n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui à chaque comeback : estimer les préférences, dresser des tableaux de stats, proposer un programme.. Tout cela ne devait pas l'inquiéter, il y était préparé. C'était même habituellement l'une des parties qu'il préférait dans son job, imaginer les meilleurs ships et les moyens de leur donner vie pour plaire aux fans.

Pourtant, Marc transpirait. Il avait tout essayé, un travail sur sa respiration, une barre de céréale pour faire grimper son taux de sucre et il avait même fini par céder et demander un calmant à Sujun de la compta. Rien n'y faisait, il ne savait pas comment rentrer dans la salle de réunion et présenter le travail qu'avait réalisé son équipe. Comment le pouvait-il quand l'une de ses actions revenait à annoncer de but en blanc que le YiChen avait fini par remporter les suffrages ? La réaction des membres l'angoissait et il transpirait en cherchant une échappatoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas freiné Yulgi et Seo quand il en avait encore l'occasion ?

En soit, le choix du couple ne le dérangeait pas – ce n'était pas son préféré mais il les trouvait assez mignons ensemble. Non le vrai problème résidait dans le fait que l'équipe de programmation allait s'arracher les cheveux – ou les siens – en apprenant la nouvelle. Si le public voulait du ChenL.. euh du YiChen.. SM allait le lui donner. Ce que les fans veulent, les fans obtiennent. Mais Zhang Yixing avait un planning des plus chargé. Le faire revenir pour les lives CBX, organiser des séances photos « faussement paparazzi » dans les rues de Séoul, peut-être quelques Vline.. cela semblait épuisant rien que d'y penser et un vrai casse tête à planifier.

Ce comeback était tellement différent de ceux qu'il avait connu jusque là. L'année précédente, cinquième anniversaire du groupe, la SM avait misé sur les classiques, bien qu'ils avaient pu introduire quelques Outsiders – quelle surprise que XiuHun soit dans la liste – les pairings majeurs avaient gardé leur place sur le trône. Pour cette saison, aucune consigne n'avait été donné, Marc avait eu carte blanche pour déterminer quels étaient les couples favoris des fans. Aucune influence, aucun favoritisme, simplement des chiffres et de la nouveauté.

En cela Marc n'avait pas été déçus. Les fans étaient toujours au rendez-vous et plus enthousiastes que jamais. Cependant, quels étaient ces retournements ? Il n'avait jamais vu un retour aussi accéléré sur la scène de la part de ships jusque là resté dans l'ombre. À croire que les fans avait vu en ce comeback la saison des possibles. Les ForeverAfter étaient toujours présents mais les Outsiders étaient là pour leur faire concurrence.

Les fans avaient parlés, ils voulaient de nouveaux ships et de nouveaux noms. _Qui aurait pu pensé au YiChen ?_ Bien sûr – tout était dans le nom – parler de ChenLay était assez.. inadapté en soi mais rien que le fait de vouloir changer ce _shipname_ qui était pourtant sur les réseaux depuis longtemps, était une preuve de la volonté de nouveauté pour cet album. Et après ce constat Marc avait été de surprises en surprises, il ne pouvait pas sonner le glas du ChanBaek et Kaisoo mais la concurrence était rude et massive.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa feuille, il s'assure que la photocopieuse n'a mangé aucun mot de sa présentation et – pour ce qui devait être la cinquième fois – que son dossier était bien complet. Il ses que ses mains sont moites et décide de passer une dernière fois aux toilettes pour se laver les mains. Il a le vague espoir que l'eau froide lui fera du bien.

Il était nerveux, il le savait. Les noms et _shipnames_ défilaient sur sa feuilles et plus il les regardait plus il doutait de pouvoir les prononcer en public. Se concentrant sur le premier, il essayait de se rasséréner en se disant qu'il avait déjà de la chance que ce soit tombé sur Jongdae. Aucun autre membre n'aurait été aussi compréhensif, avec un autre cela aurait été différent. Baekhyun en aurait trop fait, Junmyeon n'aurait pas été crédible et Sehun trop embarrassé. D'un certain point de vu, ce premier pairing était peut-être celui qu'il pourrait vendre le plus aisément. Après tout ? _Qui de mieux que Jongdae pour suggérer un concept cute et domestique ?_ Même avec un membre quasiment tout le temps absent. Lui seul pourrait faire vivre la romance que le YiChen défiait la distance. Il imaginait déjà les indices qu'ils pourraient glisser dans les interviews et live show pour laisser sous-entendre que déjà à l'époque d'Exo – M le couple était proche, complice.

Ce qui l'angoissait surtout c'était les autres ships – du point de vu de l'entreprise – mais aussi de celui des membres. Ils étaient tous trop habitués aux anciens couples, trop à l'aise avec leur personnages.. il sentait d'avance que certains allaient tiquer, que d'autres s'opposeraient. Pourtant, son équipes avaient fait et refait leurs calculs, les résultats restent inchangés : les Outsiders sont à l'honneur pour ce comeback.

Il a quelques hypothèses sur la question, peut-être qu'avec l'échéance militaire les fans se disaient que c'était le moment où jamais de tenter ce qui n'avait pas encore été fait ? NaeSun pensait elle que le mouvement avait été initié par les activités parallèles de chaque membres. Les fans y avaient vu d'autres facettes et souhaitaient à présent les exploiter.

Pourtant, qu'importe la raison, les faits étaient là et il était de son rôle maintenant de les présenter. Alors qu'il attendait devant les toilettes - faisant les cent pas au détour d'un couloir, n'osant pas s'aventurer vers celle de réunion - Marc tournait et retournait son discours dans sa tête. Pointer les avantages, ne pas regarder Chanyeol dans les yeux pour ne pas se déconcentrer, mettre l'accent sur les chiffres, se focaliser sur Sehun pour s'inspirer de son flegme, donner des exemples précis de ce qui pouvait être fait, ne pas se placer à côté de Baekhyun pour ne pas l'entendre chantonner comme il en avait l'habitude... pourtant il ne pouvait pas repousser le moment éternellement.

S'armant de courage, il s'avance vers la salle qui lui avait été communiqué pour le rendez-vous. C'était l'une des plus grande du bâtiment. Allait s'y regrouper les représentants de tous les services, les manageurs mais aussi les membres du groupe. La main sur la poignée, il prend une dernière respiration, espérant faire un kokobop plutôt qu'un blop.

Tous le monde n'est pas encore arrivé. Longeant la table où sont disposés les machines à cafés et corbeilles de fruit, il monte les marches le conduisant à la table de réunion. Comme une décharge à laquelle il ne s'habituera jamais, ses yeux croisent ceux du groupe pour lequel il consacre ses journées. S'inclinant poliment, il s'éloigne rapidement pour saluer ses collègues et prend un siège à bonne distance.

Il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du emmener Nam avec lui quand il relève la tête et remarque les regards transperçants et conjoints de Minseok et Jongin. Lui seul aurait su le pincer assez fort pour lui éviter ce sourire niais qui avait décidé de ne plus quitter son visage. Une seconde d'égarement mais il reprend ses esprits en entendant le responsable concept l'interpeller.

Les minutes passent et finalement le signal de rassemblement est donné quand un costard cravate tout droit sorti des bureaux « rentabilité » de la SM les rejoint et demande d'une voix forte à ce que la réunion commence. Marc délaisse à regret sa conversation avec YuJin des « garde-robe » et rejoint la table de travail où il prend place à côté de l'équipe « buget » et le plus loin possible de celle « planning ». Il trompe sa nervosité en feignant relire ses notes. Il les avait tellement lu et mimé qu'il les connaissait par cœur mais garder les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles valait mieux que de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les filles chargées du secteurs paparazzi/scandale placées immédiatement à sa droite. C'est comme si elles savaient toujours à l'avance qu'il allait leur annoncer des programmations impossibles. Elles lui lançaient ce regard qu'il interprétait comme « on fait des heures sup et c'est de ta faute ». Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait refusé que son équipe l'accompagne. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que les faire revenir pendant les vacances, un dimanche soir, n'aurait guère été généreux de sa part – maintenant il se maudissait de se retrouver seul avec son énorme classeur de chiffres.

Tuant l'ennui, en attendant que tout le monde s'installe, il se résout quand même à jeter un regard autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de toujours surréel à voir ses idoles interagir à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'était pas du genre impressionnable mais il devait s'avouer que son travail consistait quand même à passer des heures sur les écrans à observer leur quotidien et leur performance. Être dans la même pièce, les observer plaisanter et discuter en patientant lui donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé son écran.

Il aurait pu aller plus loin dans son observation, chercher des indices dans leur comportement et gestuel mais il est soudain interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par le son de la porte qui claque. L'assemblée est enfin au complet, la réunion peut commencer.

Avant chaque comeback, une fois le concept choisi, les chansons enregistrées et les directives SM établies, les différents services se réunissaient pour discuter chacun des modalités et accorder leurs informations. Il devait laisser la parole au service Budget, Image et Concept avant de pouvoir à son tour prendre la parole.

Son discours repasse une dernière fois dans sa tête avant de finalement se lever pour prendre la place du précédent intervenant. Serrant son dossier contre lui, il le pose sur le pupitre et lance le diaporama qu'il a préparé pour sa présentation.

Durant les premières minutes – fixant son regard sur le bouton rouge de la veste bleue de Jongin – il commence par un récapitulatif des chiffres du dernier comeback et les grandes lignes de la campagne de ships. Il complète ses explications par des diagrammes montrant le monopoles de ForeverAfter.

« La direction SM avait voulu insister l'année dernière sur les ship ForeverAfter, cette année l'accent a été mis sur la volonté des fans. Les chiffres vont prévaloir. Ce qui signifie que les ships voulus par les fans doivent être ceux présentés sur scène. Au vu des chiffres, il paraît indéniable que les Golden doivent assurer une certaine permanence. Les fans sont toujours aussi encourageants. » Changeant de diapositive, il affiche les chiffres des couples du quadrilatère d'or. « On peut toujours miser sur ChanBaek, KaiSoo et ChanSoo pour les Golden. Et sur XuiChen, SuLay et KaiHun pour la deuxième catégorie. Ils demeurent parmi les préférences des fans, cependant.. » Marc s'interrompt, le voici ce moment où il allait devoir présenter les nouvelles demandes. Il trouvait toujours embarrassante cette étape. De quoi avait-il l'air, debout devant son pupitre en regardant des hommes dans la trentaine, des associés de travail, et en leur annonçant le plus simplement du monde, les rapprochements physiques qui devaient s'établir entre eux. « _Mr Byun vous serait-il possible de délaisser les fesses de Sehun pour plutôt vous occuper de celles de Mr Kim – Minseok .. du coup - obligé de préciser face à quatre Kim différents. Mr Park pourriez-vous simuler une certaine jalousie envers votre maknae quand il engagerait un comportement tactile envers Mr Do ? »_ Quelle absurdité _.._

Marc adorait son travail – vraiment - mais ce moment était toujours embarrassant. À passer ses journées avec ses collègues, il en oubliait que pour le reste du monde, son quotidien était de planifier des histoires d'amours entre des hommes, à partir de fantasmes de jeunes fans à l'imagination un peu trop créative. 

Inspirant, il fait un mouvement de poignet pour passer à la diapositive suivante.

« Cependant, mon équipe a constaté une forte demande pour des ships.. disons moins conventionnels, ceux que nous classons usuellement parmi les Outsiders. Ce n'est pas « nouveau » en soi, il y a toujours eu des inclinations pour les couples « entre parenthèses » mais cette fois-ci les chiffres sont plutôt significatifs. À mon avis.. enfin de l'avis de l'équipe – ce serait une erreur de ne pas en tenir compte. Cela peut sembler.. étrange dans un premier temps car ce ne sont pas des pairings auxquels nous sommes habitués mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Il passe à la diapositive suivante et remarque tout de suite un changement dans le comportement de son audience. Les regards se lèvent vers lui, surpris.

« Le ship qui a obtenu le plus de voix est le YiChen. » Il lève une main en direction de l'équipe planning. Il veut s'expliquer avant de se voir crouler sous les questions et reproches. « Je sais que c'est compliqué et que dans l'idéal on aurait préféré des ships qui ne concernent pas Mr Zhang, cela aurait été plus simple, je le conçois. Mais .. » il fait un geste de la main vers sa diapositive « ..les gestes sont parlants. On ne pouvait pas les ignorer. » Un clic sur la commande dans sa main et des diagrammes apparaissent sur l'écran. « Ces chiffres désignent uniquement le nombres de fois où ce pairings a été choisis dans les fancréations – s'entend fanfic, fanart, fanfilm, ou fanmix. » Sa main passe sur le coin à gauche montrant une représentation en pourcentage de la part de ce ship au sein de tous les travaux recensés. « Et je ne parle même pas de ce que l'on a trouvé dans les commentaires. C'est assez..

-Attendez, cela veut dire.. » Baekhyun se tourne vers Chanyeol et Jongdae à ses côtés «.. que Jongdae est en tête dans les pairings ? C'est lui que les fans veulent le plus voir en couple ? » Son ton est surpris et Chanyeol se moque de son air incrédule en lui donnant un coup de coude « On a été dépassé. »

Marc tourne la page de son classeur pour garder les chiffres en face de lui.

« Oui. Mr Zhang et lui sont en tête de liste. On a toujours des XiuChen mais il semblerait que la préférence aille au YiChen désormais. »

Un brouhaha s'empare de la salle. Le silence qui avait fait place à sa première déclaration est vite remplacé par des murmures au sourcils levés. De loin il entend même Kyungsoo se pencher vers Jongin pour lui demander « mais, ce n'était pas ChenLay normalement le nom qu'on leur donnait ? ». Question qui ne reçoit pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de l'interpellé.

Marc prend sur lui pour concentrer l'attention de l'assemblée vers lui. Levant deux mains, il se racle la gorge et poursuit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel mais le YiChen existe depuis longtemps et a toujours eu ses défenseurs. Je suis sûr que l'on peu broder quelque chose. » Se penchant, il récupère une pochette dans son sac. « Mon équipe a rassemblé leurs anciens chiffres et des pistes à suivre pour initier l'histoire. » Il tend le dossier à l'équipe concept. « Je sais qu'il va être difficile de faire coïncider leur emploi du temps pour donner aux fans de la matière mais on a dressé un tableau rassemblant quelques démarches qui peuvent être suivies pour commencer – des match de vêtements, des insta se ressemblant, peut-être quelques sous-entendu dans les tweets.. » Il prend une seconde pochette et la tend au responsable de l'équipe communication/promotion. « Honnêtement ce ship là ne devrait pas être si difficile à mettre en place.

-Mais.. je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. » Jongdae, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se redresse sur sa chaise et attire l'attention de Marc. « Il y a plus de YiChen que de XiuChen ? Je fais quoi du XiuChen alors, on continu ou pas ? »

Marc n'essaie pas se laisser distraire par le ricanement que Sehun avait lâché en entendant le nom « YiChen ». Il passe une main sur sa veste pour se donner contenance.

« Effectivement, en terme d'effectif le YiChen est plutôt.. massif. Le XiuChen a quand même ses adeptes – et ce depuis la première heure – au final ce sont les responsables décisionnels SM qui prendront la décision mais le conseil du Bureau du FanService est de jouer sur les deux tableaux. Ce serait contre-productif de vexer les fans les plus fidèles, il faut leur donner un peu de XiuChen. Mais, tout en initiant YiChen en même temps. » Marc se passe une main dans la nuque, cherchant ses mots. « C'est un peu comme pour Kokobop avec XiuHun, on garde les anciens ships par quelques gestes discrets – en l'occurrence le XiuChen pendant les lives - et on met en avant les nouveaux ships – comme cela a été le cas dans le MV. »

Il tente un petit sourire rassurant en voyant Jongdae hocher la tête. Pourtant du coin de l'oeil il observe Sehun faire un geste vers Minseok pour attirer son attention.

« Cela veut dire qu'on continu XiuHun comme dans Kokobop ? ». Sa main effectue un aller-retour entre lui et Minseok mais son attention reste tournée vers Marc.

« Alors, j'y viens. D'autres nouveaux couples ont été demandés par les fans. Pour vous Mr Oh on sort aussi du cadre habituel. » Il voit son interlocuteur se tourner vers Junmyeon. « Non, c'est un ship qui jusque là était resté dans l'ombre. Les fans ont souhaité une mise en avant du SeSoo.

-SeSoo !? »

Plusieurs voix s'élèvent dans la salle, le volume sonore dépend de l'interlocuteur mais le ton reste unanimement surpris. Parmi ce brouhaha, c'est la voix de Chanyeol qui est la plus forte.

« SeSoo.. mais ça veut dire Soo … ?

-Bravo mini-Sherlock. » Le ton de Minseok est bas mais tous le monde parvient à l'entendre. D'autant plus qu'il est difficile de ne pas le voir lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il s'attire un regard noir de la part de Chanyeol avant qu'il ne poursuive. « Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est … et ChanSoo ? Normalement ChanSoo est sur le devant de la scène, c'était le couple phare de 2016. On ne doit plus le faire ?

-De toute façon c'est ChanBaek qui fait le plus de chiffre non ? »

Jongin se tourne vers Baekhyun et secoue lentement la tête avant de répondre.

« Plus maintenant.

-Mais.. mais.. » Baekhyun remue sur sa chaise « .. si vous arrêtez ChanSoo c'est bien parce que ça ne marche pas non ? »

Junmyeon se penche sur sa chaise et demande à Baekhyun de se taire par un froncement de sourcil avant de se tourner vers Marc pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« ChanBaek, ChanSoo, il faut les continuer en parallèle non ? »

Marc se maudit de ne pas avoir profité de leurs interventions pour boire une gorgée d'eau, il a la gorge si sèche. Revenant à son diaporama, il passe à la diapositive suivante.

« Effectivement, les deux ont de nombreux adeptes et ChanSoo marche très bien. Cependant, il apparaît qu'il faudrait diversifier un peu les pairings. Le SeSoo gagne de plus en plus de fans, c'est l'occasion de le lancer de façon plus « officielle ». Nous recevons de plus en plus de demandes concernant un duo entre les deux, certains pensent que les particularités rap et rnb de Mr Oh et Do se marieraient parfaitement.

-Oulah.. attendez.. Stop.. » Chanyeol se redresse sur sa chaise « Quoi?! Un duo SeSoo.. musical ? C'est mon monopole ça.. vous n'allez pas tout bousculer comme ça ? »

Marc lève deux mains innocentes mais avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot Kyungsoo pose une main sur la cuisse de Chanyeol pour le faire se rasseoir et prend la parole pour première fois.

« Les gens veulent vraiment SeSoo ? » Marc se contente de hocher la tête, un peu intimider par le regard fixe que Kyungsoo lui lance. « Et ils pensent à un duo ? » Le jeune homme se tourne vers le plus jeune membre de son groupe « On y avait jamais vraiment pensé. » La phrase est murmuré sur un ton bas, comme pour lui même. Du regard, il semble interroger son collègue. « Je pense que les rapprochements ne poseront pas de problèmes.. » Ses doigts pressent plus fort sur la cuisse de son voisin et il ne regarde pas exprès vers l'expression outrée qui se peint sur son visage « .. mais un vrai ship ? Je n'en suis pas sûr ? »

En face de lui Sehun semble réfléchir aussi. Ses doigts pianotent sur ses avant bras avant que son attention reviennent à nouveau sur Marc.

« Et j'ai d'autres tendances ? On abandonne le XiuHun – d'accord, on se lance dans le SeSoo – pourquoi pas, mais est-ce qu'il y a d'autres directives ? »

Marc fronce les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les chiffres puis fini par tourner les pages de son classeur pour regarder les chiffres.

« Sehun.. Sehun .. hum .. » soudain il semble prendre conscience qu'il réfléchi à voix haute et redresse vivement la tête. « .. oh désolé, c'est vrai que par habitude on a tendance à utiliser les noms de scène pour que ce soit plus rapide et moins .. confus » il jette un coup d'oeil désolé aux quatre Kim. « Je suis désolé Mr Oh. » Mais Sehun a un geste qui le surprend car il l'arrête d'un signe de la main et se met à sourire.

« Ce n'est rien.. en fait c'est peut-être plus pratique comme cela. » Il se tourne vers ses collègues, à la quête d'approbation et obtient quelques hochement de tête avant que Junmyeon ne verbalise l'échange.

« Parlez confortablement, utilisez nos noms de scène ce sera plus simple. »

Marc acquiesce avant de revenir à ses chiffres.

« J'en étais .. oui Sehun.. et bien il y a toujours un présence d'autres couples : KaiHun, SeHo, SeBaek.. mais cette fois-ci il semblerait que SeSoo prennent véritablement l'avantage. L'avis du Bureau est d'initier ce ship et de rester simplement cordial pour le reste. Votre personnage n'est pas .. » Il cherche un mot qui ne serait pas mal-interprété « .. exubérant. Si vous avez ne serait-ce que le minimum de contact avec les autres membres, les fans parviendront quand même à y voir des indices, ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela. »

Sentant que Chanyeol allait ajouter quelque chose, Baekhyun reprend la parole.

« D'accord, donc YiChen, SeSoo.. ça nous laisse Kai, Chan, Suho, Xiu et moi .. il y a d'autres surprise ou on reste sur ChanBaek et .. » il jette un regard vers ses voisins « Kai, Suho et Xiu .. on peut en faire quelque chose ? »

Il esquive le coup de coude que tente de lui donner Minseok et détourne le regard en voyant les sourcils de son leader se froncer. Marc décide de reprendre la conversation avant qu'elle ne se divise en petits groupes où chacun y va de son commentaires.

« Justement, ce ne sera pas ChanBaek cette année – du moins par dans le lancement officiel. »

Baekhyun qui jusque là profitait des effets de sa boutade, se retourne vivement vers lui.

« Pas de ChanBaek ? »

Marc secoue négativement la tête.

« Pas de ChanBaek. Pour ce nouvel album, les fans ont souhaité que ce soit XiuBaek.

-Quoi?! »

Lui qui pensait que la réaction viendrait de Baekhyun, est assez surpris de voir Minseok élever la voix.

« Avec le CBX, les fans ont commencé à penser à un certain « triangle amoureux ». Comme XiuChen et ChenBaek ont chacun leurs partisans il ne manquait plus que le XiuBaek. » Ne souhaitant pas laisser le temps à son audience d'y aller de son petit commentaire, il enchaîne rapidement sur une dimension pratique. « Le concept reste dans une dimension assez domestique comme pour les deux autres, il sera donc assez aisé à mettre en place. Au début il peut être possible de simplement copier-coller ce qui a été fait dans le trio.

À la tête qu'il fait, Marc se demande si c'est véritablement une bonne idée de laisser Chanyeol le sauver de cette situation mais il n'a vraiment pas envie d'entendre les remarques que Minseok pourrait avoir sur ce choix, alors il se tourne vers lui et lui donne la parole.

« Si l'un des couples est XiuBaek.. » son index pointe alternativement ses collègues pendant qu'il prononce leur prénom « .. cela veut dire ... » son regard se perd vers Jongin et Junmyeon. Son expression change et il ouvre grand les yeux en attendant que le verdict tombe.

« ChanKai ou KaiChan, on trouve un peu les deux, les fans ne sont pas encore décidés pour le nom. Depuis que vous avez fait des Vlines ensemble les fans s'emballent pour ce ship. Ils se disent que vous avez beaucoup de points communs : votre amour pour les chiens et.. d'autres points dont je ne me souviens pas mais, plus que tout, l'idée subconsciente à tout cela c'est sûrement la fin de l'une des plus grande guerre de ships : KaiSoo contre ChanSoo. En vous mettant ensemble on règle le problème. »

Cet argument était bancale, c'était celui que lui avait donné Seo et Neo en dernier recours mais sur le coup il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il devait dire. Ses notes se mélangeait dans sa tête et il énonçait ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

Marc passe ses mains sur son pantalon, il touche enfin à la fin de sa présentation. Pourtant tout ne semble pas encore réglé, Junmyeon se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Donc, si je résume on garde les ships « classique » habituels mais en second plan et en priorité on met en avant les nouveaux ? » De la main il désigne ses collègues « Baekhyun avec Minseok, Sehun et Kyungsoo, Jongdae avec Yixing – autant que possible – et Jongin et Chanyeol. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est l'idée.

-Et ... » son ton devient hésitant « ..moi ? »

Marc s'attendait à cette question, depuis qu'ils avaient fait les prognostiques il savait que cela allait arriver -mais il avait eu beau retourner et retourner encore la question dans sa tête.. il n'avait aucune réponse. Il avait demandé à ses collègues, les jumeaux Neo et Seo avait haussé les épaules, NaeSun s'était détournée en murmurant « on ne peut rien en faire de toute façon » et Nam lui avait tapoté l'épaule, compatissant. Que pouvait-il faire dans cette situation ? Que pouvait-il dire à Kim Junmyeon en face de lui ? Certainement pas qu'il avait bien essayé mais qu'il ne voyait pas avec qui le caser ? Certainement pas qu'ils étaient à court d'option. Peut-être qu'un petit mensonge ne serait pas si grave ?

« Et bien... pour vous les chiffres sont assez homogènes, et très divers. On vous retrouve avec tout les membres. Les fans aiment... » il tourne les pages de son classeurs pour chercher les chiffres « ChenHo, SeHo, SooSu et .. hum ... SuKai, SuLay bien sûr... » Avait-il besoin de préciser que certes, tous les ships étaient présents – mais en petit nombres – probablement que non. « En fait il était assez difficile de définir une ligne.. unique. Le bureau a pensé que pour votre image il était sans doute plus .. judicieux.. » il cherche ses mots et se donne contenance en posant ses mains sur le pupitre « .. de plutôt conforter votre position de leader et de laisser des indices éparses en terme de fanservice mais tout en restant léger. »

Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête, prenant note de ce qui lui est dit mais ses sourcils restent froncés.

« Attendez.. on peut quand même en parler un peu. Je veux dire .. ChanKai.. ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment crédible ?

-KaiChan » le rectifie Jongdae et Chanyeol lui envoie un regard noir avant de poursuivre.

« Ce n'est pas juste, s'il faut continuer les classiques plus initier les Outsiders certains sont désavantagés. Je dois faire attention à Baekhyun, Kyungsoo _et_ Jongin ? C'est beaucoup. »

Minseok se tourne vers lui pour lui répondre.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Toi au moins tes pairings sont encore _physiquement_ faisable. Je dois être avec Jongdae, Baekhyun et prétendre une relation imaginaire avec Luhan … on est tous dans le même bateau.

-Il y a quand même une différence, ce n'est pas si difficile de faire des matching de fringues quand même. »

Sehun se mêle de la conversation.

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui le fait. Luhan ne poste pas de façon régulière on doit consulter tout le temps nos réseaux sociaux !

-Et Tao poste toutes les cinq minutes, on ne sait plus comment suivre. » Jongin prononce la phrase d'un ton bas avant de baisser la tête.

« Oh ça va, regarder insta et twitter ça ne prend que quelques minutes. »

Sehun se redresse sur sa chaise et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais dans tout les cas on doit tous gérer avec différents pairings, on est tous dans la même situation. »

Chanyeol sent qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause et se recule sur sa chaise.

« Je reviens quand même sur le ChanKai » et il insiste sur le nom « on a fait quelques Vlines mais ça ne peut quand même pas partir simplement de là, il n'y a pas de quoi construire un ship ?

-Apparemment si. Je sais que cela peut-être être déstabilisant..

-Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.. » Minseok comprend que sa remarque n'a pas été aussi discrète qu'il l'aurait pensé alors il lève deux mains hésitantes. « Désolé, c'est juste que.. enfin encore Dae et moi on reste assez crédibles, je ne sais pas si avec Baek.. on a plus l'air de potes que d'un couple non ? Et on est déjà très proches, je ne sais pas comment me comporter différemment pour jouer notre nouveau rôle.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligatoirement obligé de tout changer. Peut-être simplement, intensifier ? Un petit commentaire de plus, quelques instants de regards échangés ou une attention particulière. Cela n'a pas besoin d'être flagrant ou même récurrents – juste des actions ponctuelles.

-Et pour nous aussi ? » Sehun se penche en avant, ses mains se posent sur ses genoux. « Je veux dire c'est pareil, Kyungsoo et moi n'avons jamais eu a apparaître proche – je pense que ce soit impossible – mais c'est juste.. que je ne suis pas sûr du _degrés_.. qu'attendent-ils comme type de rapprochements ?

-Et bien.. » Marc passe une main dans ses cheveux. « .. vous avez tout les deux des profils assez réservés alors on espère pas forcément de grandes effusions d'affections – cela peut s'en tenir à des gestes discrets comme des échanges quand vous changez de scènes, peut-être quelques jeux. » Du coin de l'oeil il voit Kyungsoo hocher la tête, Sehun se tourne lui complètement vers lui.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. On peut en parler tout à l'heure mais personnellement je trouve ça intéressant de changer un peu et puis si c'est ce que les fans veulent.. » Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il n'en a apparemment pas besoin car Kyungsoo lui répond quand même.

« Oui, c'est bon pour moi aussi. »

Jongin se redresse à ses côtés. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Chanyeol qui refuse de le regarder.

« C'est bon pour nous aussi, on s'arrangera. » Son partenaire se tourne vivement vers lui pour protester mais Jongin le fait taire d'un petit sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Marc se rassure, finalement il ne rencontre pas un mur. C'est un soulagement de voir que certains acceptent aussi aisément leur nouvelles affectations. Baekhyun tique toujours un peu mais il finit par rendre les armes. En signe de reddition, il change de place et vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Minseok – non sans passer sa main dans les cheveux de Chanyeol et Jongin au passage. Assis, les genoux contre son torse, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Minseok. Ils doivent se mettre d'accord sur la suite car Marc les voit discuter à voix basse.

Junmyeon au milieu de tout cela faisait bonne figure. Vivotant d'un ship à l'autre, il parvint à convaincre Chanyeol d'entendre raison. Jongdae étant lui aussi seul, comme Yixing n'était pas présent – ils se mirent à deux pour le dérider.

Un brouhaha s'était installé, chacun y allait de son commentaire, de son point de vue. Jongdae parlait avec Sehun, ils se donnait mutuellement des conseils pour le prochain comeback. Minseok, Jongin et Junmyeon avaient rejoint l'équipe concept et fait signe au responsable image de venir aussi ils voulaient parler du photoshoot de l'album pour y incorporer des modifications. Baekhyun et Kyungsoo eux, s'étaient retirés dans un coin de la pièce. Autour de la machine à café, ils commentaient ce qu'y venait de leur être annoncé.

Lentement, une pause fut annoncée car le retour au calme semblait compromis. Chaque services revoyait ses plans en fonction des changements qui venaient d'être pris et ils profitaient de ces quelques moments pour tromper leur lassitudes face à ces nouveaux plans autour d'un gâteau ou d'une tasse de thé. Marc, lui, rangea son classeur et regagnât lentement sa place. Il avait accompli sa mission, il pouvait savourer ce moment de répits. Car le pire était encore à venir : réorganiser complètement l'arbre des ships.


End file.
